All I Heard was Nothing
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: So this is a song fic, it takes place after The Hunger Games and before Catching Fire! The song is Nothing by The Script! In this story Peeta decides to drink and well things happen! I hope you enjoy it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a song fic! I love the song Nothing by The Script; I love this band so much. Now this story is about Peeta and Katniss, this takes place after The Hunger Games but before Catching Fire. If you hear the song you'll understand why I'm using it. Now I hope you enjoy both the song and the story! Enjoy! Italics are the song!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the song Nothing by The Script!**

_Am I better off dead?_

_Am I better off a quitter?_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Then I was with her_

I should be dead right now…I should have died in the arena. Maybe I should just die now! It'll make everything better for Katniss.

My father tells me that I'm better off now than I ever was with her. He is the only one that knows that Katniss and I really aren't together. He says that now I'm free, that I don't have to worry about impressing her.

_As they take me to my local down the street_

_ I'm smiling but I'm dying not to drag my feet_

Haymitch walks through Town with me. I'm smiling but dying just to get to a place where I could be alone and just…fell sorry for myself. I try so hard to not drag my feet.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her_

_ But after one too many I'll know that I'll never_

_ Only they can't see where this is gonna end_

_ They all think I'm crazy but to me it makes perfect sense_

Haymitch said that a few drinks will help me to forget her. To forget all that has happened so far. I knew he wasn't lying because…well it's Haymitch we're talking about here.

But after one to many my thoughts wonder to her again. And I know then and there that I'm never ever going to forget **her**_. _

Haymitch thinks I'm crazing, everyone here thinks I've gone crazy. But they don't see it the way I do. Because to me it all makes sense. It sounds right to me.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around_

And my brothers and Haymitch are trying to calm me down, because I'm shouting **her** name all over town. "Katniss! Katniss!" I yell like a maniac.

I swear if I go to her now she'll want me back. She'll see it my way and want to be in my arms! I can go to her now and change her mind! She'll take back all that she said before!

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing_

I know I might be drunk but I'll tell her everything. "Peeta you need to stop!" Haymitch yells but I ignore him. I start to run, I run faster than I have ever ran before. I hear my brothers telling me to come back. They shout my name but I ignore them.

I run to my house and dial her number. My words my come out slurred but she'll listen and understand. I wait and wait for someone to pick up when finally I hear her voice.

"Hello…?" She says sounding as if she just woke up. I smile a little and sigh.

"Katniss I-" I begin but she cuts me off by saying.

"Peeta? Are you drunk?" She asks in disbelief. I shrug off the sudden urge to take another sip of that liquor bottle.

"Katniss I'm still in love with you! I never stopped loving you!" I tell her my eyes being covered with tears. There was silence. No word or sound came from her end of the phone.

I wait there, I wait for her to tell me something, anything, but all I heard was nothing. "Katniss…?" That when she hangs up. I slam the phone and punch the wall. Why didn't she say anything?

I wipe away the tears with my fist.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the __fences__  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk __step__ I take leads me to her __door__  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

So I stumble to her house. If she sees me face to face she'll come to her senses. Every drunk step I take leads me closer and closer to her door step.

If she sees how much I'm hurting she'll take me back for sure. I know she will. I almost trip as I walk-stumble up to her door. I get ready. She opens the door and she gulps.

"Katniss I'm still in love with you." Instead of a response she says nothing

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind turn it all around_

My brothers are all there trying to calm me down. They say I should shut up because I'll wake everyone in twelve. But I ignore them I shout your name all over town. I don't care what everyone else thinks of me I only want her.

I swear that right now if I go to her I can change her mind. She'll finally realize that she always loved me.

I take a sip of the liquor and let it burn my insides.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing_

I may be drunk but that doesn't mean I know what I'm saying. Even if I did have a bottle of liquor in my hand I'll know she'll understand.

I dial her number and wait till I hear her smooth and gentle voice. "Hello..?" She says as if she just woke up. I smile and take in a breath.

My words come out slurred, "Katniss I-" she cuts me off and her voice sounds as if she was fully awake now.

"Peeta? Are-Are you drunk?" She asks me in a voice of disbelief, I ignore her question and continue talking as if she never interrupted me.

"Katniss I-I'm still in love with you." I say I wait for a response. There was nothing.

She didn't say anything, not even a single noise came from her mouth.

She said nothing.

_She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

I wanted to hear her say something. I didn't care what she said but I wanted a damn response but all I heard was nothing. I wanted to yell at her so she could just say something. The silence was killing me. I slammed the phone down.

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

Sometimes love is intoxicating, sometime love can surprise you in unexpected ways and it can bring you down. It hurt me-love hurt me-**she** hurt me. I take the bottle of liquor and crush it in my hands.

My back slams the wall; I slip down my back on the wall. My hands are shaking, they are bleeding and glass is stuck on my hand.

No one was there, no one was **ever **here for me. The room was empty, I missed being in a room full of people. I missed having someone being there at the end of the day just waiting for me. I missed all of that.

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

I should be dead right now.

I shouldn't be here I should have never tried to gain **her** love. I should have never said anything about me being in love with **her**.

Everyone else says that I'm better now that I'm not obsessing over **her.**

They say that I'm better off without **her**.

_ And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

And my brothers are all there trying to calm me down. Because I'm shouting her name all over town. I know that if I just tell her that I'm still in love with her she will change her mind.

And she'll want me back.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing_

I might be drunk but I'll still tell and she'll to me even if my words are slurred. She won't care if I'm drunk I know what I'm saying.

So I dialed her number, "Hello..?" She says as if she just woke up. I smile and take in a breath.

My words come out slurred, "Katniss I-" she cuts me off and her voice sounds as if she was fully awake now.

"Peeta? Are-Are you drunk?" She asks me in a voice of disbelief, I ignore her question and continue talking as if she never interrupted me.

"Katniss I-I'm still in love with you." I say I wait for a response. There was nothing.

She didn't say anything, not even a single noise came from her mouth.

She said nothing.

_She said nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing  
I got nothing  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing_

I wanted words, I wanted to hear her say something, anything but all I got was nothing. I wanted a response but only silence engulfed the call.

Only silence. That's all I got, not even a single noise.

I waited, and waited but all I heard was silence. Only silence that killed me inside.

_I got nothing_

_ I got nothing_

_ I got nothing_

I wanted to hear her voice again, but instead of words only silence was what I heard.

I got nothing.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry if the story kind of confused you but I had to write the story so they went with the lyrics of the song! Please review, if you think I should continue review and tell me which song I should do next and which book should the event take place. But if you don't want me to continue I'm ok with it. Please review and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola amigos y amiga's! Como estan? Bien? (Don't understand what that means? Well go find ou.) So I decided to do another chapter! And this chapter is dedicated to Hope Arista Gallina because she was my first reviewer and asked me to do the song Jar of Hearts! Also this chapter is dedicated to Mellark's Heart because whenever I write a Hunger Games fic she always reviews! She is an amazing friend and reviewer! Enjoy! Italics are the song! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the song Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

* * *

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I see you running towards me, hands stretched out. I didn't dare move a single step to you.

If I take a step to you I know that I'll just regret everything I did. It's been two years and every time I open my arms to you, you just leave me hanging. Or when I let my love for you known all you do is ignore me.

Don't you get it! I'm not your doll that you can play with! I have feelings! I'm not an animal that you see in the woods!

You lost all of my love for you. You caused all my hurt and pain; you made of all of my feelings towards you disappear! You caused me to lose everything I've loved!

_I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

The months I was in the capitol I learned to live with constant pain. I was barely alive most days!

And now you want me one more time! I see the tears in your eyes. I hear your yells for me. I hear you calling my name and your eyes telling me that you want me.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are? _

Who the hell do you think you are?

I took you in and all I have left are scars. Scars that remind me every day that you didn't love me. Scars that broke my heart every night.

You stole my heart and put it in your jar. You made me want to hold you in my arms. You made me want to kiss your lips all day.

You broke my heart in two. You ripped all the love I had for you in pieces. You ripped me open and tore my love. The only love I ever had.

You have a cold heart! You don't care for me or anyone else! You played with me. No person with a heart would ever do that. You have a heart of ice. You have a soul of ice.

Don't you dare open your arms to me! Don't ever expect me to come with a smile on my face to you! Don't you even dare to come near me! Don't come back to me!

Who are you? Who the hell do you think you are! You think I'll ever love you again; after all you did to me. You think my heart doesn't ache because of all the pain that you caused it?

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too __strong__  
To ever fall back in your arms_

I hear you calling my name. I hear them saying that you are waiting for me.

I hear your shouts asking where I am. I look at your eyes and see them asking with silence where have I gone.

But all those months in the capitol, all the beats I got have made me strong. I am not the weak Peeta I was two years ago. All the pain I got made me strong, I have grown too strong.

I have grown too strong to ever fall for your grey eyes. I'm strong enough to know you don't care.

_And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

Two years of all of this crap and I've lived half dead.

After all these years of calling you, you finally want me? Now that I've let you go you want me?

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Who the hell do you think you are?

I took you in and all I have left are scars. Scars that remind me every day that you didn't love me. Scars that broke my heart every night.

You stole my heart and put it in your jar. You made me want to hold you in my arms. You made me want to kiss your lips all day.

You broke my heart in two. You ripped all the love I had for you in pieces. You ripped me open and tore my love. The only love I ever had.

You have a cold heart! You don't care for me or anyone else! You played with me. No person with a heart would ever do that. You have a heart of ice. You have a soul of ice.

Don't you dare open your arms to me! Don't ever expect me to come with a smile on my face to you! Don't you even dare to come near me! Don't come back to me!

Who are you? Who the hell do you think you are! You think I'll ever love you again; after all you did to me. You think my heart doesn't ache because of all the pain that you caused it?

_Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

Oh Katniss don't you know that it took so long just to feel alright.

Yet you always managed to put light into my eyes when I needed it. You were able to brighten my day no matter what was going on.

Sometimes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed. No not sometimes all the time!

You broke all of your promises. You told me so much but instead did the opposite.

And here you are running towards me with your arms open.

But you won't get me back. Not a chance.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Who the hell do you think you are?

I took you in and all I have left are scars. Scars that remind me every day that you didn't love me. Scars that broke my heart every night.

You stole my heart and put it in your jar. You made me want to hold you in my arms. You made me want to kiss your lips all day.

You broke my heart in two. You ripped all the love I had for you in pieces. You ripped me open and tore my love. The only love I ever had.

You have a cold heart! You don't care for me or anyone else! You played with me. No person with a heart would ever do that. You have a heart of ice. You have a soul of ice.

Don't you dare open your arms to me! Don't ever expect me to come with a smile on my face to you! Don't you even dare to come near me! Don't come back to me!

Who are you? Who the hell do you think you are! You think I'll ever love you again; after all you did to me. You think my heart doesn't ache because of all the pain that you caused it?

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

Who the hell do you think you are?

I took you in and all I have left are scars. Scars that remind me every day that you didn't love me. Scars that broke my heart every night.

You stole my heart and put it in your jar. You made me want to hold you in my arms. You made me want to kiss your lips all day.

You broke my heart in two. You ripped all the love I had for you in pieces. You ripped me open and tore my love. The only love I ever had.

You have a cold heart! You don't care for me or anyone else! You played with me. No person with a heart would ever do that. You have a heart of ice. You have a soul of ice.

Don't you dare open your arms to me! Don't ever expect me to come with a smile on my face to you! Don't you even dare to come near me! Don't come back to me!

Who are you? Who the hell do you think you are! You think I'll ever love you again; after all you did to me. You think my heart doesn't ache because of all the pain that you caused it?

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

Who do you think you are?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? No? Yes? Well I hope you did! So there isn't any confusion this takes place during Mockingjay when Katniss and Peeta first see each other! **

**Review and I think this was the last chapter if not tell me another song! Thanks!**


End file.
